The Greatest Adventures of Carly and Jasmine
by glitterdreamer95
Summary: Carly and Jasmine are thrown into the world of Psych and become detectives to find out what, or who, sent them there and why. As they discover a psychopath is playing games with them, they run into a man named Mick. (Moonlight chapters come later)Warning:Contains Doctor Who and Avengers references. *Will be updated to fix errors, so please tell me if there is: Coauthor: tvfangirl23
1. Prologue

*My friend, tvfangirl23, and I started writing this a few years ago. She wanted me to post the story on fanfiction, so if the story seems rushed or confusing, please let me know and I will fix it. Also, the Moonlight chapters start at about Ch 9. And the Psych and Moonlight characters will end up meeting after ch 14. Just a heads up that it is not a crossover immediately*

Disclaimer: We do not own anything from Psych or Moonlight. Just the OCs Carly, Jasmine, Dark Shadow, and Amber

Prologue:

It is about eight in the morning, the two detectives Juliet O'Hara and Carlton Lassiter walked into the chief's office together. She had called them in early, so both were curious as to what she wanted.

"Chief." They greeted the woman in unison.

"Carlton, O'Hara, glad you could make it. I have a new assignment for you.

Their hearts thudded against their chests in excitement. Both of them had been waiting for a new assignment for a while, and hoped it would be something with murder (their favorite kind of case because of all the mystery).

"Before you say anything chief, thank you so much for a new assignment and…." Juliet started.

Chief interrupted her with a "You are going to help two new rookies."

"Rookies?" They said together.

"Yes, there are two new officers who have been assigned here. You will give them cases and evaluate their work."

"You want us to babysit rookies?" Carlton sounded offended.

"Yes, in a sense. Besides, they are both prodigies so the job shouldn't be that hard. I don't want any objections; they'll be here in about 3 days. Oh, and be nice Carlton, I don't want you scaring them off."

"I don't scare people off," Carlton objected, "I just warn them about dangerous things."

"Thank you chief. You can count on us." O'Hara said hastily, leading Carlton outside the office, "What were you thinking Carlton? This could be a good experience for us."

"Let's just hope these two aren't like you know who." He muttered.

Just then Shawn Spencer walked in and Lassiter grimaced.

**Three days later... In a middle class home in Minnesota**

Jasmine and Carly were hanging at Jasmine's place. The pizza was in the oven, and already the yummy smells of pepperoni, sausage, cheese, and crust filled the house. They were chatting in Jasmine's room, while watching the end of season 4 of Psych.

"Jasmine, wouldn't it be cool if I could meet James Roday in person?"

"Yeah," Jasmine said distractedly as she watched Shawn receive a call from Mr. Yin, "In fact, it would be even cooler if we could meet Shawn."

"I guess, but he doesn't even really exist; I mean I wish he did, that would be awesome."

Carly and Jasmine looked at each other and smiled. They both knew it was role play time.

"Detective Carly, we just received information that there is a crash downtown, they need you and your partner there ASAP." They pretended to receive the message from a radio.

"Roger that, on route.

""Carly, I'm driving this time." Jasmine said, as she was 'Detective Carly's partner.

"No." Carly the end, Carly won the rock, paper scissors, the ritual they had for deciding who drove, and she got into the front seat. Then, she revved the engine and they were off, speeding down the , a black car pulled out in front of them, and there was no time to stop. Suddenly the cars collided. They stumbled out of the car and

"Jasmine? I think I'm done role playing for now, want to get some pizza?"

"Sure, sounds good." Jasmine answered, "Except one problem, where's my room?"

Both girls looked around, startled.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own anything from Psych or Moonlight. Just the OCs Carly, Jasmine, Dark Shadow, and Amber

Chapter 1: Huhhhhhhh?

Carly and Jasmine frowned as they looked around. They were in some sort of police uniforms and what seemed to be California.

"Um…Carly? Where are we?" Jasmine asked.

"I honestly have no clue." She answered.

"Ok. Let's think, what is the last thing you remember?" Jasmine suggested.

"Well, I think we were at your house, I was over for a sleepover and that's it. The rest is a blank." Carly set out towards the police cruiser which was parked a few feet away from them, "Here's what is even weirder, I have the keys to this cruiser."

"That's pretty weird. What are you doing?"

"I'm just checking things out. It looks like this is a new one." She went around to the driver's side and hopped in.

"Where are you going?"

"We might as well find out where we are."

"You don't have a license yet Carly, that's illegal." Jasmine pointed out.

Carly smirked, and took out a California license, "Looks like I do, get it, there is something coming in on the radio." She turned the dial until a message came in clear,

"Officer Carly, do you read me? Chief is worried sick, get yourselves down here ASAP." A voice said on the radio, and then with a click the radio was silenced.

"Well, I guess that answers where we are. In California not sure which city, but I think we are cops."

"Carly, how could I be a cop? That was never my ambition." Jasmine said, buckling up, she didn't want to take any chances.

"Excuse me?" A voice said from outside the cruiser, the girls turned and saw Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster (Gus) standing just outside the car. At the same time, they noticed they were near a business that said 'Psych' on the window. In unison, they turned their heads towards each other and said the same thing, "o…m…g"

"Excuse me?" Shawn repeated.

"We mean…hello." Carly recovered first from the shock.

"I'm Shawn Spencer, lead psychic of the…"

"SBPD." Jasmine and Carly spoke together again.

"How did you know what Shawn was going to say?" Gus asked.

"We are rookies, and for our Hero assignment in school, Carly wrote about you." Jasmine explained.

"You look a little young to be cops." Spencer said.

"We are prodigies, you of all people should understand" Carly stated.

"Well how old are you?" Gus inquired, looking curiously at their faces.

"We are 22 years old." Jasmine answered, somehow knowing the answer.

"So you guys are partners?"

"That's right." Jasmine said at the same time Carly said "Definitely."

"Well then, you guys look like you are waiting for something?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, we are waiting for the famous peanut guy. I predict he will round that corner in 2 minutes." Shawn said as he made his psychic pose.

"Awesome, I love that you have psychic powers. I, however, prefer fruit stands. I like the ones with pineapples." Carly said.

"You mean oranges." Jasmine corrected.

"Pineapples are better."

"Oranges."

They continued arguing, and Shawn and Gus stared at them.

"You know Shawn; they are acting really familiar, almost like I've seen this before." Gus thoughtfully stated.

"Gus, please, if you are suggesting that we act like this then you are wrong." Shawn said.

"That is exactly what I'm saying; they seem like mini, girl versions, of us." Gus insisted.

"You are wrong Gus, and the peanut guy is here!" with that last word, Shawn strode over to the peanut stand with Gus, leaving the girls behind.

"Jasmine pineapples are really juicy and they are really delicious."

"Carly oranges are sweeter and they are cooler than pineapples. Pineapples are prickly on the outside."

The police radio went off. Jasmine and Carly report to the station.

"Carly it looks like we need to go," Jasmine paused, then added, " and for your information oranges are better."

"Yeah you are right that we need to go but pineapples are better."

"Carly are you sure you won't drive crazy?" Jasmine was worried.

"Of course not, I am a good driver." Carly said. They got in and buckled up. Then, as Carly started the engine she gunned it. They were thrown against their seats, and they were off. It took about 15 minutes to get to the office. It seemed a normal day at the SBPD. Together, they strolled up to the doors and entered. Cops strode around with files in their hands and people sat at desks, talking to other cops. Officer McNabb spotted them and walked over to where they were lingering in the doorway.

"Hey, you guys the rookies?" he asked and they nodded. "Head detective Lassiter wants to talk to you. He's over there with detective O'Hara."

"Thanks Buzz and can you tell us where our desks are? That would be great." Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, the desks are close to Lassiter's."

Carly and Jasmine went over to the detectives. "Hello we are the new officers." Carly and Jasmine said at the same time.

"Welcome to the force." Juliet smiled

"Well it is about time. You guys were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago."

"Yeah sorry we got lost on the way. We also ran into Shawn and Gus."

"Oh? What were they doing?"

"Eating peanuts." Carly responded.

"Well anyway you guys have a case." Lassiter said, after he rolled his eyes about the peanuts.

"Your case file is on you guys desks." Juliet pointed where to go.

"Thanks detectives we will be on our way. Jasmine and Carly grab the case file and opened up.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own anything from Psych or Moonlight. Just the OCs Carly, Jasmine, Dark Shadow, and Amber

***When a thought is underlined and italicized, it means Carly is channeling. When it is just italicized, it is Jasmine***

Chapter 2:Bank Robberys And Pineapple.

The girls rush into the station, where Head Detective Carlton Lassiter stood there impatiently.

"Where have you two been all morning!?" He asked furiously.

"We got lost." Carly lied.

Lassie raised his eyebrows and he looked at Jasmine who nodded quickly.

"We'll get to the crime scene there is a witness waiting, oh and no snack breaks along the way." He demanded and stomped away.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and gave Carly a look, it said 'Snack Break?' and Carly smiled in response. _We are so going to get ice cream_. Carly frowned, that was weird she thought she just heard Jasmine's voice...in her head.

"Um Jazzie did I just read your mind?" Carly asked

"Carly why are you thinking about pineapples?"

_How do you know that?_

_I don't know, wait a second I think we can read each others minds_. Jasmine thought

_Well that means you should stop thinking oranges are better._

_They are and you know it._

_No they are not._ Carly channeled back to Jasmine. Everyone was starring at them.

"We should get to work. We will continue this later, pineapples are better." Carly and jasmine made it back to their desk.

"Hey look Carly it's us in band but I don't remember getting that photo taken."

"You're right what happen during that time." Carly and Jasmine started to worry that this wasn't a dream and they were really here.

"It could be that our minds are playing tricks on us." Carly said.

"Maybe..." Jasmine said._ I am not really sure._ Jasmine thought.

"Hey stop worrying, Jazzie."

"Oh right we can read minds. We should get back to work." The two open the case file.

"Check it out it's a bank robbery case." Carly got excited.

"A bank robbery? Hmmm lets go, before Shawn picks it up." The two girls hurry to their police car, and Carly jumps in the driver's seat.

_Oh no_. Jasmine thought.

"What?" Carly asked.

"The last time you drove I had a panic attack."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"Carly you almost hit someone."

"He was in my way. I had the right away."

"No he did. He was turning in but you cut him off. Carly give me the keys."

Carly and Jasmine started to channel each other._ Jazzie you know I didn't get to drive legally before._

_Carls fine but please be careful_. Carly gets in the drivers seat. Jasmine nervously entered as well.

"Stop at the stop sign." Jasmine freaked out. Carly stepped on the breaks.

"Sorry I didn't see the stop sign."

They finally made it to the crime scene without killing themselves. Jasmine was mad.

_Why did I let her drive._

_Hey, give me a break will you?_ Carly tried to block Jasmine out of her mind, which was so far unsuccessful.

The scene before them was a bit disorganized. Cops had already set up the bright tape and were stopping pedestrians from going to see what happened. Carly and Jasmine headed over to one of the cops, who stopped them and demanded identification. They showed their badges and were admitted into the scene. There was one witness. The robbery took place in the inner reaches of Santa Barbara Regional Bank.

"Hello," Jasmine said as she approached the frightened woman. "I'm officer Jasmine, I'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened here."

_Hey don't forget to introduce me_. Carly channel Jasmine

"Oh, and this is my partner, officer Carly."

"Ok." the witness's voice shook a little.

"First of all, what happened here? We need some details please."

"Well, you see I was on my way to cash in my last paycheck, but right before I got to the cashier, a guy pulls out a gun and starts yelling at the clerks."

"What did this man look like? Any distinctions?"Carly asked.

"He was about 6 foot 4, but that's about all I can say. He was wearing a large, gray sweatshirt, with the hood pulled over his face, and gray sweatpants. They hid all of his features."

"Thank you." Jasmine said.

Carly and Jasmine began to move around the crime scene, taking in the shattered glass and money that was splayed all over the floor.

"Hey, look at this." Carly stated, and she pointed to a faint footprint on the floor. "This could be the robber?"

"Yeah." Answered Jasmine, "Hey! can we get some forensic help over here?" A forensic scientist came over with a large silver case and set it down. They took pictures of it and sent it off to the lab. Carly bent down and saw bullets on the ground but no gun.

"Where is the gun?" Carly questioned.

"That is weird." Jasmine agreed. Jasmine walked into the bank and followed a trail of pieces of glass. It turned out that it was from the broken glass window that they saw earlier. Carly came across a broken safe.

"Jasmine take a look at this." Jasmine walked over.

"Carly this looks like the robber wasn't skilled on cracking safes."

"You got that right. That means it was a one man's job and not a very good one at that." Jasmine heard something.

"Carly do you hear that?"

"What is it?" Then wham Carly and Jasmine gets hit in the head by the door. They fall and the robber drags them into a room that the police didn't even know about.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Psych or Moonlight.**

~At the police station, where Juliet and Lassiter are starting to realize that something is wrong, since the rookies have not returned yet~

"Carlton have you heard from the rookies? They were supposed to check but they didn't."

"No, besides they are rookies. They are going to make these mistakes. If it makes you feel better I will call them to find out what they are up to." The phone rang but they didn't pick up and Carly's answering machine piped in._ 'Hello this Carly. I can't come to the phone right now please leave a message, bye.'_

"That's weird," Juliet muttered, "Carly's phone went right to voice mail."

"I'm sure, being rookies, that she just left her phone off."

Carlton said, "Try Jasmine's."

Juliet dialed Jasmine's number, and then there was sound. The sound was muffled, as if the phone was stuffed inside somewhere, but words could be picked out of it.

"So what, are you going to hold us hostage now?" Juliet recognized it as Carly's.

"That all depends." A strange voice came on, Juliet assumed it wasn't friendly.

"Depends on what?" Jasmine asked, her voice was soft.

"It depends on if you stay quiet. So do what you are told and you may live. You know, if you don't I will probably have to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Carly scoffed.

_Carly, Shut up, I think this guy is serious..._ Jasmine sent the message to Carly, and she hoped that it worked.

_Jasmine I have a plan...I think_. Carly sent back.

_Carly no we are not..._

_Jasmine it is the only way._

_Fine but you first._

"Jasmine I told you pineapples are better than orange ."

"Carly, clearly you don't understand that oranges are amazing."

"Pineapples are from Hawaii and Hawaii is a very great place."

"So is Florida, known for sunshine, and oranges."

"Shut up you two, you guys are so annoying." nobody seemed to notice that Carly had finally cut herself free from the rope.

_Jazzie look I'm free. I am going to try to reach for my phone_. Carly tried to get the phone from the counter close by. She grabbed it and texted Juliet. **Jules hey it is me Carly. We r held in the bank. Call for backup.**

~Back at the station~

Juliet looks as her phone made the message alert sound. After seeing the text, she texts back: **hey it is me.**

**We r held in the bank. **Carly replied.

"Carlton I just got a text from Carly." Lassiter leaned over and read it.

Shawn and Gus walked through the door.

"Hey Jules what's going on." Shawn said while eating peanuts.

"Shawn not right now." Shawn noticed the case file was open.

"I'm getting something, Your two brand new rookies are held hostage in the river bank no The Bank no Santa Barbara Regional Bank." Shawn psychically said.

"Wow that's right." Juliet smiled.

"What could I do to help?" Shawn asked.

"Don't you mean we?" Gus jabbed Shawn with his elbow.

"Fine we."

"Guys stop fighting there is no time for that." Juliet said.

"Check the cameras." Lassiter ordered. Juliet entered the security cameras through banks database. All of them were still on. Shawn scanned them and saw the two of them tied up in the corner of the small safe room.

"Hey zoom on that." Shawn asked. Juliet zoomed in.

"What do you see? She asked."Look at Carly's ropes, She is untied and look at her hands. She has her phone." Lassiter and Juliet looked at it closely.

"Your right."

"What's the big deal?"

"Carlton now we know for sure she sent the text and it seems to me they are both OK."

"Fine, but how do we keep them that way?"

"Lassie, I have a plan." Shawn smirked.

~Back in the bank~

_Carly, I'm going to distract him, then you try to knock him out_. Jasmine channeled Carly, Then, without waiting for a reply, she loudly proclaimed: "Hey You!"

The robber turned around and glared at her.

"Just wanted to ask you this one little question."

"What would that be?"

" Well, I was wondering if you might be free on Saturday?"

"Are you stupid? I'll be out of the country by then. You must be stupid to ask a robber out, or maybe just really desperate."

"Oh that's me, really desperate!" Jasmine smiled, though both Carly and Jasmine knew that she wasn't.

"Well, sorry I'm taken, in fact that's why I am doing this robbery. It's for my girl." The robber said.

"Oh that's nice." Jasmine said, encouragingly.

Carly then made a move and took Jasmine's cell phone and whacked it against his head with a terrible force. The robber collapsed to the floor just as Shawn, Gus, Lassie, and Juliet bust into the room with a group of cops.

"It's about time." Complained the two rookies, "We had to free ourselves and knock him out all by alone!. Oh and not to mention making a plan."

"But you guys didn't talk! We were watching on the security cameras. How could you have possibly made a plan?" Carlton demanded.

"It just shows how good we are." Carly said. They both did a fist bump like Shawn and Gus. Shawn and Gus looked at them.

"You guys might want to handcuff this guy and buy Jasmine a new phone." The team noticed the broken phone in Carly's look there is a piece of paper under your shoe.

_Thanks._

Carly lifted her foot up and picked up a piece of paper._ What does this mean?_

_What are you talking about?_

_It said something about a parallel universe._

_Let me look at it._ Jasmine told her.

**Dear Carly and Jasmine,**

**Do you like my little surprise? I had hoped you would because, there are some...games the three of us must attend to. You may not know it now, but you are in a parallel universe. Also, I hope to make your lives as miserable as possible, but in the meantime, enjoy the psych world, you may be here for a while.**

**signed,**

** Dark Shadow**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own anything from Psych or Moonlight. Just the OCs Carly, Jasmine, Dark Shadow, and Amber

Chapter 4: At The End of The Day

"Guys what is with you. You haven't even say a word since we got into the car." Shawn abruptly asked.

"Oh sorry it was our first case and we were held hostage." Jasmine commented.

Jazzie what are your thoughts on the note? Carly sounded concerned.

"Why don't we all go to the station, and Carly and I will run for cocoa and pie?" Jasmine offered after a really awkward silence in which the two girls had channeled each other about the note.

_I think that note is very creepy._

_Yeah, well that makes two of us, Jasmine._

_Do you think it is worth worrying about?_

_I can't be sure yet, And Jasmine?_

_Yes?_

_Don't you think it is weird that we can talk in each other's minds?_

_Well... maybe a little, but it is very useful._

_Still, something about all of this doesn't make sense, I mean come on we should teenagers in high school right now, but instead we are here. _Carly thought to Jasmine.

_Yeah but for now we should just enjoy the ride_. The both girls got cocoa and pie and sat down with Shawn Juliet at the bakery. Shawn had just finished explaining how Lassie had stalked off somewhere when the girls approached.

"Hey guys, I thought you were at the station. I sure I wouldn't want to miss Lassie interrogating the robber." Carly said.

"Well we see it all the time. Why aren't you there then?"

"Carly and I uh..."

"We just thought we could use some pie. I mean I heard this place is the best and besides we could use a break." Carly concluded.

"Yeah what she said."

_Come down Jasmine and keep it cool._ Carly reminded.

_I always will, besides who's the story maker here? _Jasmine gave Carly a smile.

"I have to say," started Shawn, "You two are the weirdest rookies I have ever met. This makes my life that much more entertaining. What is with the fruit arguing by the way?"

"Well, you see once we were having a sleepover together and we wanted to eat fruit, but didn't want to chop up a whole pineapple just for one person, so I suggested oranges, but Carly wanted pineapple because oranges are apparently 'bland'. Thus, the fruit war started."

"Are you seriously calling it a 'fruit war'?" asked Juliet.

"Yes indeed." They all laughed.

"Hey look at the time. We better take off. It has been a long day."

"It is only five PM." Juliet said.

"Yeah but we have reports to do. You guys enjoy your pie." Carly said.

"Carly we were having a good time ." Jasmine said, showing her limited information on some of the show's details.

"Jazzie those two are dating. If you haven't noticed I was telling Shawn that we will let them be so they could you know."

"Carly!"

"You asked and besides it is just making out."

"Still."

"Why did you tell Juliet to agree with you that oranges are better?"

"Because it is true."

"No it is not because Shawn and Gus agree with me that pineapples are better." The girls look at each other.

"Who is driving?"

"NO Carly give me the keys!" Jasmine lunged for the driver's door, blocking it from Carly.

"Wow Jazzie, fine you can drive." Carly handed the keys over and laughed.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own anything from Psych or Moonlight. Just the OCs Carly, Jasmine, Dark Shadow, and Amber

Chapter 5: Throwing pies and conspiracy theory's

Jasmine and Carly got to the station. They walk in.

"Congratulation on solving your first case." The Chief said.

"Wow thanks." Carly said with a smile.

"Lassie's has another one if you want, or you can wait until tomorrow to start it." Chief said, then went into her office and started typing on her computer.

"Carly why don't you go get that extra pie we brought for chief, I'll get the new case."

"Sure, Jasmine." Carly shrugged and went outside.

Jasmine went over to Lassie and asked, "Hey, my desk is out of staples, could I borrow some of yours?"

Lassie turned around and nodded, then he went to his desk and opened the top drawer of the desk. Suddenly, pie was splattered all over Lassie, and Jasmine was snickering behind him.

"Spencer!" He growled, but turned around and stared fiercely at Jasmine, "Did you know Spencer planted this here?"

"Well..." Jasmine trailed off.

"Don't tell me, I was pranked by a rookie!" Lassie groaned and made a face, which only made the pie on his face all the more funny. "Jasmine, I will give you a warning this time, but next time you're making the List." Having said this, he stalked off to clean off the pie, leaving the case behind on his desk.

Just then Carly walked in.

"Hey guys what's up?" Carly looks around and sees pie all over the floor. "Why I leave for 10 minutes and there is already pie on the floor." Carly smirks and looks at Jasmine.

_Jazzie nice work._

_Thank you but all I did was prank Lassie with pie._

_I know. but still for you that is a good start._

_Hey I never did a prank before._

_True but you know he will put you on the Crap List. I think you will be replacing Henry Spencer._

Carly starts to laugh out load."Your a little late." Gus said.

"Sorry I was thinking about something else that would be funnier."

Jasmine smiled and shook her head.

"You guys are weird"

"Well anyway who what some pie?" Carly opens up the box. She sets it down and people dig in.

"Thank You Carly!" Everyone said.

"Your welcome."

"Hey Carly, can I talk to you privately?" Jasmine shows Carly other note.

"Yeah sure, what's up." Carly looks down at Jasmine's hand. Carly and Jasmine walk over to their desk while the rest devoured the pie.

"Carly this is getting really weird." Carly reads the note.

**Hello girls,**

**I am so glad your first case went so well. You must be so glad that everyone seems to like you and that everything is great. Sorry to say not for long. In 24 days you will go back to being 17 year old band Geeks in Minnesota. I will see you soon. Carly if I were you I wouldn't get too comfortable when you get home. Jasmine you may not want to see the outcome of you guys coming back.**

**Dark Shadow**

Their faces drop. _Jasmine, um I think we might be in a parallel universe._

_Carly that means this is real._

_Yep if we get killed here we are dead._

_Carly what does he mean we might not want to see the outcome?_

_I think it won't be the same again. The bigger question is. Who is this guy and what does he want with us?_

_He said 24 days then we go back. Do you think it would be for good?_

_No, I think he is just getting started._

The two walked back. By that time everyone had finished their pie.

"Hey um Carly and I are going to move into our new apartment so have a great rest of the evening." Jasmine said.

"Goodnight Rookies and welcome to Santa Barbara."

"Thanks you guys" Carly and Jasmine said at the say time.

"Carly I am driving."

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Maybe?"

"I'm gonna take that as a no."

"But..." Carly took the keys before Jasmine could say anything else. Carly put it in drive.

"Please be careful this time." Jasmine crossed her fingers. Carly smiled and shook her head.

"Tsk Jasmine tsk." They didn't say a word on the way there.

~~Jasmine/Carly's apartment

"Hey Carly do have the keys for the door?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course I have the keys..." Carly said.

"Wait a minute, here's some keys, they were in my pocket, I'd try them if I were you." Jasmine handed the keys to Carly who used them to open the apartment door.

"Hey um when did we move in here, our stuff is all here like we have been for at least a week and a half. That is just weird."

"Carly look we both have iPads and kindles. We also have a bookshelf full of classics. Like Sherlock Holmes, Ivanhoe, and A Tale of Two Cities!"

"Your right." Carly said while playing with the IPad.

"Carly can't you at least help me put these police files away the filing cabinet?" Jasmine holding a box with files.

"Um Jasmine some of those are Lassie's taxes." Jasmine says, looking though the files.

"Your right." Jasmine takes them out and tossed them aside. Carly got up, tuning off the iPad as she did so. Then, She walked to pick up the files and burned them in the fireplace in the living room.

"Carl's he is going to kill us." Jasmine sounded concerned.

"Relax Jazzie, it is his fault for putting it there it the first place."

"It's his taxes Carly!"

They were silent for a moment. Carly and Jasmine walked to their desk. Carly turned on the computer and typed in her password. It wasn't the one she'd had before at the station. Jasmine tried logging in as well. Password denied. They realized they were in each other's desk

"Carl's I'm at your desk."

"I realize that." Carly commented on that. They switched spots. They tried their passwords.

"Hey look it's our picture from California. Wait how do I remember that? It was New York not California."

"That's weird, why can't we remember things that happen in this world and the real world."

"Um maybe this is really real." Jasmine and Carly looked at each other.

"Well, all said and done, I challenge you, Carly, to an online pinball high score match! Let's see who can get the highest score in the next hour!" Jasmine proclaimed as she loaded the app onto her iPad

They spent hours playing pinball until the iPad was out of battery. "Ha I beat your score!" Jasmine said with pride.

"Well you see about that."

After many hours of high score breaking, they put the iPad down and walked over to their rooms. As soon they walk in a pie hit their face. With a note attached to it.

**Welcome home you two. Enjoying your pie? I hope you guys had a fun time playing pinball with your iPad. Its my gift to you too.**

**Dark Shadow**

_Carly did you get pranked by Lassie too?_

_No it was the scary guy._

_What? I didn't think he was that type_.

_Jasmine! this is no time for jokes! Something is seriously wrong and it is time we figure what is is and why he is doing this._

_Why else do you think he'd pie you? He wants to toy with us, with our minds to be more exact. There is no way we can stop him yet, we don't know who he is, where he's from, or why he's taunting us and throwing our lives out of control in the process! Think Carly, there has to be a better solution than ' this is no time for jokes.'_

__Jasmine's phone rings and she picks it up, "Hello?"

"Hello?!" Lassie's voice comes threw with a furious tone.

"What?"

"In case you haven't guessed, miss Jasmine, I will no longer tolerate pie messing up my work day. Therefore, go prank someone else, or I'll make you pay for it."

"Lol Jazzie, you really got on Lassiter's nerves." Carly said, as Jasmine hung up. They both laughed.

"Alright then, what is this?". Jasmine looks down on the ground and sees a packet on the ground.

"What is it Jazzie?"

"I have no idea." Jasmine responded. Jasmine picked it up.

**Dear girls,**

**Here is a list of thing and events that may or may not happen in the future. That is for you to find out it all depends on your actions.**

**-Shadow**

_We should open it._

_I am warning Carly not the best idea._

_I think I will just a peak._

_Carly, just for the record, I said we shouldn't open the packet._

_Come on Jasmine! Whats a little reading going to hurt?_

_Well..._

_Exactly, you can't think of any other reason._

_Still..._

Carly took the packet from Jasmine's hands and opened it up so it displayed the cover page which was titled: The Beginning and End of Carly and Jasmine.

"Well that just great. We have a packet that is not only telling us about our lives but also telling us when we die." Carly grumbled.

"Well at least..." Jasmine started.

"No, Jasmine there is no optimistic side to this, none." Carly said before Jasmine could even finish,"I think we should read. Come on, do you really think what he said is true?"

"Carly think about it. Like you said we need to start taking this seriously." Jasmine reminded.

"You didn't answer my question." Carly exclaimed.

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know. You know I am very bad at making decisions. " Jasmine reminded.

"True, that's not the point. If what he had said is true. Then what does he mean by our actions?" Carly asked.

"Well it could mean we need to watch what we are doing." Jasmine said.

"We shouldn't be paranoid. The Dark Shadow will think we are weak. We need to find out who he is before these things are true." Carly explained.

"So you want to open this and read it.?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes."

They opened to a random page and began reading. It was dated a few years later and was about them solving a case. The girls nodded as they went along and how they were supposedly supposed to meet their doppelgangers. Jasmine read ahead, and suddenly she gasped. The last event of the day read 'Carly dies'. Shock streamed in and Jasmine tried to cover up the event before Carly could see, but it was too late.

"That can't possibly...can't possibly happen." Carly tried to reassure herself.

"I...I don't know." Jasmine replied, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Jasmine, I'm not dead, and I don't plan to be in a few years, so don't worry, besides Shadow said these events may or may not happen. Let's just lock this away and have an online pinball tournament on our iPads." Carly told Jasmine. She walked over to the safe and opened it, somehow knowing the combination, and threw the packet in there. Jasmine and Carly then sat down and stayed up late beating each other's high scores.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own anything from Psych or Moonlight. Just the OCs Carly, Jasmine, Dark Shadow, and Amber

Chapter 6: Dead Bodies and Birthday Cakes

Early morning the next day

beep beep beep The alarm went off. Carly hit the snooze button and slowly crawled out of bed. The two had stayed up until 12:00 A.M. In the other room Jasmine was still asleep.

_Jasmine wake up we have work. Jazzie I know you can hear me._ Jasmine tried to block her out of her mind. She couldn't ignore Carly anymore. Jasmine opemed her eyes and checked the time.

_Oh no! You're right we do need to get going. It's 7:00 A.M.!_ Jasmine rolls out of bed and rushes to the shower. Carly started the coffee going and ate cereal while she waited for Jasmine. When Jasmine came out of the bathroom with her uniform on, she grabbed the cocoa-coffee in the to go cup. "Hey how did you get up so quickly?"

"I had my alarm on. Hurry Jazzie we are going to be late for work."

"Um Carly tell me again why I'm letting you drive?"

"Because we are running late."

"Right and speeding down the highway is going to get us there on time?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Well..."

"That's what I thought, so lets go. I can get us there just in time if we leave now.

They both rushed in and saw Lassiter. "Hey look at Lassie, he is smiling, lol." Carly points out. They both giggle.

"Hey guess what I had a dream that Amber is here petting my hair because was soft."

"Rofl! That's so Amber!"

"Good Morning Rookies," Lassie said, "I need you down at this address to help control the crowd and buy me time so I can get the forensics team down there. In the meantime, I want you to work on some paper work once you have secured the perimeter."

"Lassie, just because we are rookies doesn't mean we are any worse at detective work than you are." Carly said, Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"I know, but I do it anyway, now get down there."

They nodded, and after a glance and a wave at Juliet, they were off again. They quickly got to the crime scene, and immediately they noticed that it was not a normal one. There was blood streaked across the entryway of the home, but it was painted in a mural of two girls. Jasmine and Carly shivered when they saw the initials "D.S" at the very end of the hall.

_Carly, I know we have to do paperwork, but I think this may be connected to Dark Shadow, I mean we haven't witnessed any of his murders yet, and I had hoped we never would, but this seems like to much of a coincidence._

_Yeah, Jasmine, I agree. We need to distract the cops so we can have a closer look, any ideas?_

_You could always, I don't know, pretend to be psychic, that always seems to work for Shawn._

_Hahaha, very funny Jazzie. I'm trying to be serious._

_Ok, I have a plan, and I am ready to do it if you investigate the 'mural'._

_Go for it._

_Gotcha._

Jasmine walked over to the police cruiser and opened the back door. Inside, carefully placed on the seat, was a giant box of cake. It was the kind of cake that had just the right amount of frosting and cake, it also said, "Happy 14th of August!" on the top surrounded by flowers.

_I have a question Jazzie, when did you find time to make that? That has to be homemade by the looks of it, and when can I have a piece? You know how I love your cakes!_

_You can have some later. I made it last night while you had to help Shawn with his 'problem'._

_Oh, you mean him needing money and begging me for some._

_Yep_

_Fair enough. Is it a double layer cake with..._

_Icing in the middle? Yep, I know its our station's favorite._

_You know me, and I guess the cops, so well._

As Jasmine brought the cake over to the cops, all of whom were crowded around her trying to get a piece, Carly took out her iPhone and began taking a video of the mural. The two girls could possibly be them, and the worst thing was one of the girls on the wall was on her side, her eyes lines. Had the mural not been made in a victim's blood by a creepy serial killer, which coincidentally reminded Carly of the Mentalist show, she could have enjoyed it. The detail was very good, but that just made it more creepy since it was made in blood. Carly was then struck with an idea, but she'd have to have a look at the victim...

_Jazzie, I need a little more time._

_Ok, I'll try._

Carly headed into the bedroom, and saw a young woman about the age of 20, sprawled on the king size bed. Her hair was done up in a beautiful bun with some curls hanging down, her makeup was like a model. Her lips were blood red, Wait a moment, blood red...that's really blood. Carly slowly moved forward until she could see the girl closer. There was two wounds in the side of her neck, and stab wounds in her sides. So that's where all the blood came from. Carly thought with a twinge, it was not a pretty site. She then noticed that the woman, who happened to be wearing a sparkling blue dress, had one of her hands on the bed, face up, clutching a piece of blue fabric from her dress. At first, Carly hesitated, but then she took the piece of cloth an unfolded it.

Inside was a rolled up piece of paper written in the same writing as the packet. Carly read it slowly, taking in all the detail:

**Carly and Jasmine,**

**I hope you know now not to discard things that I send you. This girl, my she was pretty, but I really want you two. Ahh, I remember the days when you loved me, or will love me. But really, I am sending you this message so you know I mean what I write. Don't tell anyone or 5 girls will die within 24 hours of you doing so. **

**Love,**

**Dark Shadow**

**P.S. Look under the bed, I left you a gift.**

_There is something really wrong with him eww._Carly channeled.

_Carly that guy seems to believe you have dated him at some point._

_No I probably haven't._

_Well we can't rule that out._

_But why now?_

_Who really knows? We are just going to have to figure that out won't we?_

They both stopped channeling each other and got back to the case at hand.

"Don't you think that this is a little strange? I mean there is a lot of cake around here and blood too."

"Carly there is always going to be a weird case or something."

"Yeah I know but we are not by or in a bakery of some sort."

"True but the dead girl could easily be the one who bought it and was walking home with it."

"Jasmine the bakery is two miles away and no car to be found. Has anyone identified the body yet?" Carly asked, reaching for Jasmine's notepad; she knew it would be full of detailed notes on how Jazzie had been doing, after the cake incident, while Carly looked at the body.

"No, I am afraid not. I think they are analyzing now and looking for a match on the fingerprints." Jasmine confirmed.

"Well it looks like we are done here. Lets get back to the station." Carly responded.

"I agree." Jasmine nodded as shivers went down her spine. They both walk over to the tape and ducked under it

_. __You know this case seems off._

_How so?_

_Well its chief Vick's birthday today and look on the door of our police cruiser._ Carly pointed out as they went to their car. Carly ripped the note off the car.

_Well what does it say?_

**Dear Girls,**

**Say Happy Birthday for me! I made this case special for the chief, you'll find that she is very much connected to this or not. Remember to look under the bed for the gift.**

**Love,**

** Dark Shadow**

The girls froze in fear. _It's got to be nothing right?_

_Yeah nothing like a guy stalking us and threatening us._

_You don't think this guy if for real I mean I thought Amber is the master stalker._

_Well that maybe but we need to get back to work and what are we going to get for Chief's birthda__y?_

_I don't know, it tells me it isn't birthday cake._ Carly and Jasmine nodded and went back to and Gus walked up to them.

"So somebody didn't like their cake this morning." Shawn smirked.

"Ha ha very funny Shawn. Did you get Vick's present yet?"

"No but It won't be birthday cake."

"Hey I was just thinking that. You took the words out of my thoughts." Carly grumbled.

"Is that possible?"

"No Shawn, unless you are psychic." Gus confirmed.

"Guys , we have a dead body, cake involved and Chief's birthday to celebrate. We to find out why birthday cake is connected to the crime scene." Carly grumbled.

"Nice work, Carly." Lassie said.

"Carly are you ok?" Jasmine asked.

"yeah, you are starting to sound like Lassie." Shawn said.

"Yeah, sorry you guys. Just stressed, I didn't get my coffee this morning." Carly lied.

"Ok then, lets get back to taking a few photos of the crime scene and wait for forensic to examine evidence. In the meantime Shawn and Gus do what you do best, ok." Jasmine ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Shawn smirked. Jasmine shook her head._ Carly I know when you are lying. What is going on?_

I_ just have a lot on my mind. This dark Shadow person is getting on my nerves._

_Well just cool down, don't let him get to you._

_You're right, we should get back to work_. The girls head off.

~Carly's desk~

Carly stared at the crime scene photos, looking for clues or something. There had to be a link between everything they had seen today, just what was it?

Jasmine sat in the cruiser, laptop open, and was trying to identify some fingerprints that had been found on the door knob. Sadly, nothing seemed to be coming up, but that was probably since the prints were only partial. Every once and awhile, she glanced up at Carly, as if by staring she can get at what was really bothering her. Somehow, she knew it wasn't just Dark Shadow that was keeping her friend down, something else and Carly was very good at hiding what that was. Maybe I will find out later, Jasmine mused to herself, and started to look up the victim's file.

**Carly's pov**

I glance at Jasmine, her laptop was up and looking at the screen. I could say she looked busy but that is just it. She is pretending because i can read her thoughts. She is worried about me. I could tell my the look and her thought There is something going on with Carly but what is it. I know there is something else besides Dark Shadow. She is right but right now is not the time to dwell on it right now.

**Dark Shadow's thoughts**

What's the matter Carly am I bothering you? Ha I finally get under that nerdy brain of yours or is it something else? Hmmm...let me get inside her mind shall we. Who is this Dark Shadow person anyway and why is cake involved with this murder? Cake can't kill, can it? I probley don't want to test that theory. Amber would think that is funny. I miss her a lot and Brenna as well. My family is probley not the same. I can't wait to get out of this nightmare. Of course I don't want Jasmine to know. I better try to not share these thoughts with Jasmine. Home sick, I think I can add to that. Maybe kill her one best friend in this world perhaps. Maybe turn her mom in a Yinly fashion. Some many options, I can hardly pick one. Oh I almost forgot about Jasmine. Now what to do with her? Dark Shadow sat back in his chair and lost himself in a train of thought.

**The Psych gang(Shawn Spencer and Burton "Gus"Guster)**

The boys are in the psych offices sitting at their desks. Shawn flicking pencils into the trash can. "Shawn what are you doing" Gus cries out.

"I am stumped, these girls are so secretive." Shawn huffed

"That's a first from you and what about the case?" Gus asked.

"The case is fine, we'll solve this. But really, who are these girls?" Shawn seems unconcerned with the actual case, "It's been a very very long time since anyone has stumped me about who they are."

"I think this is just the first time that you are admitting it." Gus says.

"That's not true!" Shawn exclaims with indignation.

"Yeah, whatever Shawn." Gus rolled his eyes.

The girls walk into the door with stacks of files from the case. "Hey guys you might want to take a look at this." Jasmine said and smiled to brighten up the mood.

"Jasmine can we go do this later like get Caribou coffee and Hawaiian pizza."

"Ew coffee with pizza that is insane!" Shawn spat.

"The pizza is for you and the coffee is for me and Jazzie to stay awake. It is going to be a long night."

"But it's midday?"

"Yeah but the coffee won't kick in and we will be here in one hour or so, I suggest you guys get started. Jazzie let's go we have paper work to do." Carly said it was an excuse to leave.

_Carly we finished that yesterday_.

_I didn't want to lie but you know that we can't have them finger out our stalker but we need to discuss this._

_Carly they are starring._ Shawn and Gus gave them blank faces. "We are having a staring contest again." Jasmine lied.

"We'll not a very good one." Gus commented.

"We are working on it, in the meantime you guys should look at these files oh and if anyone asks you guys didn't get these from us." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Jasmine impressive work." Carly smiled.

The girls left and as soon as the doors closed Shawn started to speak. "They are hiding something, and whatever it is it seems to me they what to tell but are afraid to."

"Ok I see your point on hiding something but don't get ahead of yourself. We should focus on this case." Gus suggested.

"Gus this case is a piece of cake." Shawn chuckled. Gus ignored Shawn, got up, and picked up a stack of files."Gus are you really going to look at those?" Shawn smirked.

"Shawn when don't you want to look at case files, You are are not interested in this case, leave Carly and Jasmine alone."

"I can't Gus!"

"Of course not."

"The case is easy the baker did it."

"Shawn you are just saying that."

"Ok any leads? Like maybe proof that he or she was involved?"

"Nothing concreted but she, the baker, did it now we just need the proof and the means."

"As longs we have a start and we get payed that is good enough for me." Gus concluded.

Gus went back to reading the files and didn't notice Shawn leaving the office with Gus's keys to the blueberry. He drove off to the coffee shop where he thought the girls were, after all Caribou seemed to be their favorite.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We do not own Psych or Moonlight, sadly. Jasmine, Carly, Dark Shadow, and Amber are our OCs, however.

Chapter 7: Coffee and Hawaiian pizza is a strange combo

Carly and jasmine sat by the window at a little table, sipping their coffee. Carly put her coffee down slightly and adjusted her chair.

"Jasmine I believe we need to stop channeling like we are having a staring contest.I mean that is our excuse everytime and I think Shawn is getting suspicious. Dark Shadow warned us about telling anyone about him or five girls will die maybe a few guys whatever the note said and what is it with him and he wants us you know. It bugs the hell out of me, I can't focus and it makes feel like Lassie feels everyday."

"Carly you will not turn into Lassie and don't let dark Shadow affect you. Shawn won't figure us out. You know and I know he is not psychic."

"Ha ha very funny, I know you know..."

"He is not telling the truth." They both laughed and did not notice that Shawn was there listening in on the whole conversation.

~Shawn walked to a table close by, wearing a fake beard and baseball cap. What?! How do they know I am a fake and who is this stalker? What was his name...Dark Shadow anyway. There is a lot of blanks like a 'I know you know thing.' What is that about. Should I even tell Gus? Nah, I will wait a while till I have something concrete. Shawn turns his head a bit to see the girls but he got caught when the girls looked away from each other and see him staring. Crap can't be noticed, must acted natural. He thought. He quickly turned around facing his coffee.~

**Back to the girls**

_Jasmine That guy over there looks familiar._

_No way that guy is a normal civilian with a horrible beard, drinking a good cup of coffee or tea._

_Jazzie he has a fake beard and keeps on staring at us for the past fifth teen minutes besides the color of the beard and his hair don't match._

_What if he dyed it a lighter color?_

_That would be a disaster and a crime of fashion. Let's say hello to Shawn._

_How did you know it was him?_

_His face says it all. You need to learn how to deduce._

_That's what Sherlock Holmes would of said._

_Yes indeed oh and pineapples are better._

_Oranges_.

Jasmine channeled quickly. The girls tapped on Shawn's shoulder.

"Hi, we don't mean to bother you but we have notice you have been staring at us. Is there something you need or can help with" Jasmine said generously. Shawn tried to speak in a deep tone "No miss, not at all."

Carly decided to take it a different approach and gave him a wide smile.. "May we sit for a while the sun is blinding our eyes by the window and we are waiting for our next coffee?"

"Su-re." Shawn gulped.

"Oh, how rude of me," Carly started, "My name is detective Carly."

Shawn gulped, "I'm Shawn Spielberg not related to Steven Spielberg but he is like a grandpa to me."

"Nice to meet you." Carly smiled, but she channeled to Jasmine_ Oh he is never going to hear the end of this. I am going to pull this out *evil smirk*_

"And I'm detective Jasmine." Jasmine said, while rolling her eyes at Carly. She took a sip of her coffee and grimaced. Too bitter, needs more Splenda...and cream... So she excused herself and headed over to the condiment station.

"Shall we take this conversation outside? It's so nice out and coffee would go good with ice cream, and then we can head to this really nice pizza place down the street, for hawaiian pizza." She smiled sweetly.

"Uh...sure." Shawn said, grabbing his coffee, winking at the girl behind the register, and then following Carly out of Caribou. " soo Mr. Spielberg not related to Steven the famous director, have you ate this pizza joint before?

"No."

"So Shawn did you know they have the best Hawaiian pizza in Santa Barbara? Well at least that is what I heard." Jasmine smiled.

~Oh man I think the girls know~. Shawn thought. His sweat from his eyebrows seep down. They arrived at Paradise Pizza. The girls and Shawn saw Gus sitting at a corner table.

"Why hello Gus we are buying Mr. Spielberg here some pizza." Carly gave Gus the' you guys are in so much trouble' look. Gus looked at Shawn. Shawn just gave him a sign to flee.

"Ladies if you may excuse me I have to use the restroom."

"Before you go, Where is your Blueberry colored car?" Carly asked.

"Hm that's funny because the last time I saw it it was parked at Caribou."Jasmine remarked.

"Um well you see the Paradise Pizza place is packed." Gus panicked.

"Yeah so packed that there is many parking spaces left over."Carly being sarcastically

"Or this is Shawn Spencer and you drove him to Caribou to spy on us!"Jasmine raised her voice like a parent would.

"I did not he stole my car!" Gus spat.

"Gus!" Shawn squeaked. The girls ripped off the beard and took off the hat.


	9. Chapter 8

***When a line is italicized and bolded, it means one of the TV show characters are channeling. Who is channeling will be made clear in the parenthesis. Hope this avoids confusion***

Disclaimer: We do not own Pysch or Moonlight but do own the Ocs: Jasmine, Carly, Dark Shadow, and Amber

Chapter 8: Come on Son!

"Spill it Shawn!" Both Jasmine and Carly yelled at once. Gus started to walk away.

"Gus stay here!" Carly's face was red and looked ready to burst. Gus stayed put and his face turned sour at Shawn.

Shawn mumbled. "Carly, Jasmine, you two are very strange. You guys looked like you both were hiding something. I wanted to find out what. So yeah, I followed you both. I know it was wrong but you two seemed to be scared or something and believe me I have noticed. I knew If I asked you wouldn't tell me or Gus even Jules about that Dark Shadow guy I heard about from you guys. He is a stalker of some sort, right?. Let me help you or at least explain why you can't tell anyone." I didn't want to mention that I know that they know that I am not psychic. Shawn girls calm down a bit.

"Look Shawn even if we could, you wouldn't believe us."Carly confessed.

"Dark Shadow warned us not to tell because..." Jasmine trailed off.

"Because what?" Shawn asked.

"We can't even say that guys please let it go. We can handle it on our own."Carly huffed.

"Sorry but you guys can't do it alone, even I need help sometimes." Shawn confessed.

"Wait a minute Shawn confessing he needs help? This is big." Gus commented and laughed a little.

"Really man, all you got out of that was me confessing."

"Yep, and Dark Shadow. Worst evil stalker name ever."

"Ok...anyway, then how are we going to tell you without telling about Dark Shadow plans and such?" Jasmine asked.

"Let me guess." Shawn said, "Based on lots of stuff...he's obsessed with the two of you."

"Wow, good one Shawn, that must have taken a LOT of deducing." Carly rolled her eyes.

"By the way, what makes you guys think I am a fake."

"Long story!" The girls said at the same time.

"Why so touchy on the subject and what is there to hide?" Shawn asked, as they sat down at the table.

"Hold on Shawn, Jaz and I here need to think this through." Carly responded and both girls took a deep breath, turning away from the boys.

_Carly can we even tell him that?_

_Well why not?_

_Dark shadow! What will he do?_

_Hmmm...good point but you know what we need to take control. We need to fight back!_

_Carly do you know what you saying, this is crazy!_

_Come on Jaz, we need to test our limits and if it means breaking his stupid rules!_

_You have a point, ok fine but you start. After all you are the number one Psych-o on the planet._ Jasmine snickered.

_Not true, we'll not the whole planet._ Carly shook her head. They both turned back around.

"Ok look guys, um...Shawn we don't think you are not psychic, we know you are not and don't deny it." Shawn's face was priceless. He was sweating, his face was covered with sweat. Shawn gulped before he spoke.

"What proof do you guys have?" Carly looked back at Jasmine. She took a deep breath and took out her phone. Pease work! she thought. She typed in psych in youtube. The show didn't come up.

_Shoot Shadow made it so that the show wouldn't come up because here this real._

_Just tell them._

_That is tricky because they won't believe me._

_Then try by telling about their cases and lives in detail._

_I will, I guess but that would even creep me out._ The girls channeled.

"Shawn I know about your life more than you realize. Here goes nothing...Psych started after Chief Vick had ask you for your help on a kidnapping case. Before that you were just released from being questioned by Carlton and his former partner, that he was dating. You were arrested because you called in tips on a guy involved with radio robberies, and Lassie thought you were the second person involved but you weren't. You told him you noticed the guy on tv had a nervous twitch. Lassie still didn't believe you and panic and so you said you were psychic. When Lassie sent someone to handcuff you, you pretended to have a vision that evidence of a guy you were sitting by that has a teardrop tattoo on his eye, that he smashed his ex girlfriends boyfriends car headlights. The pieces were rubbed into his left shoe because before you told him to rub it off his sleeve. Correct me if I am wrong but I think that's proof enough. Don't you think?" Shawn's jaw dropped while Carly and Jasmine did a fist bump under the table.

"How did you..." Shawn was speechless, he didn't know what to say.

"Shawn this is a parallel world." Jasmine said to sum it up.

"How is that possible?"

"We don't know and there is one more thing, we are from a different world."

"So like...aliens?"

"NO Gus, I mean that to us you guys are a TV show from our world and Jaz and I are teenagers, really."

"Riiiight and I am Batman." Shawn said, obviously trying to act like it was a joke.

"If you want to think that..." Jasmine started.

"Why did you say Batman and not what people usually say like "Easter Bunny" or "A Millionaire"?" Gus asked.

"Because who wants to be the Easter bunny when you can be...Batman." Shawn said, ending with a low tone as he said 'batman'.

"I beg to differ, I rather be Iron Man!" Carly announced.

"Of course you would Carly." Jasmine shook her head, but smiled all the same.

"Why is it so hard to believe us?" Carly asked.

"Because that kind of amazing thing just can't be real." Shawn said.

"If it makes you feel any better, he wishes it were true." Gus pointed out.

"That, is true Guster."Shawn replied, then he turned back to the girls, "So when you say parallel world..."

"Does that mean that you aren't actually detectives?" Gus finished.

"No, we are detectives, just not in the world that we are from."

_They don't believe us!_

_I know, what are we going to do now?_

_Hmmm...well if only we could show them proof but only the two of us can channel each other._

_Yeah but we never tried to channel Shawn or Gus._

_Do you believe it will work?_

_Never hurts to try._

_Shawn can you hear me?_

_..._

_No response Jazzie, what about you?_

_Shawn or Gus can you hear me?_

_..._

**_What the heck... Are you talking to me in my head? Gus channeled back._**

_Gus glad you could join us. This is talent Carly and I have._

**_This is creepy._**

_Yeah I agree._

_Jasmine I can read your thoughts. So I know what you guys are talking about oh and so you know, no matter how far you are I can still read it. Pineapples are better than oranges._

_You clearly don't understand that pineapples are not better than oranges._

**_Guys..._**

_Oh sorry Gus. So now do you believe us?_

**_Well...even though you guys mind read doesn't prove your guys theory._**

_Even though Gus can't hear me, he has a point._

_How about I show you our memories?_

**_That may help._**

_May?_

_Carly it's a start._

_True but still may is not enough to help_

Jasmine started thinking about how Carly had been over for a sleepover, and they had been chatting about some random stuff on TV. She thought about how she had looked out her window and noticed a man leaning on a mailbox, and thats when they two of them had come here. She also thought of memories of watching Psych. Of course this meant singing the song in her head, and humming it out loud. Who could resist anyway? That song is awesome. The first episode started as it played in her head, Gus couldn't believe it. Stop!

Carly blocked her memories from Gus. Gus's eyes were wide open and his hands shook.

"Gus are you ok?" Shawn sounded concerned.

"Dude believe them they are telling the truth."

"What did you guys do?!"

"Calm down Shawn, we showed Gus my memories of us watching 'Psych'. Carly explained.

"For some reason we can't channel you Shawn." Jasmine concluded.

Shawn just stared, Jasmine started to worry that he'd go into shock and then they would have to carry him to the car and then home. That didn't sound like fun.

"Excuse me?" They all turned to see a FedEx worker standing in front of them, "Is there a 'Carly R' here?"

"Yes, that's me." The man handed her a box and walked away.

Great. Carly don't tell me, its from Shadow. Carly slowly opened the box and inside there was a single piece of paper and a lump of clothing. The top of the paper, which was folded in half, said 'Do not read until you are at the apartment, alone with Jasmine'.

Shawn peered over Carly's shoulder, "Carly you guys are not going home alone. Especially since we know someone is after you."

"Shawn, the best way to defeat Shadow is to do what he wants so we can learn more about him."

"Even though I want to kick his butt, I think we should figure out a plan. We don't know his true motives yet. Well, besides the fact that he seems to believe that we had or going to date him at one point and that we broke his heart."

"Creepy..." Shawn commented.  
"We must be going to wrap up this case, bye." The girls left the Pizza place and headed to their apartment.

We pissed Shadow off, didn't we?

Yep because it is time to play hardball. We will show him we are ready to fight. Carly looked at Jasmine with a devilish gaze.

Um...Carly that is a creepy look. Carly ignored her as she drove the rest of the way home.

"Home at last." Jasmine said opening the door. A box that said Jasmine Dahl, **warning DO NOT SHOW CARLY!-DS**


	10. Chapter 9

*We don't own Psych or Moonlight, but do own our OCs: Carly, Jasmine, Amber, and Dark Shadow*

Chapter 9: This is Just The Beginning!

"Yikes!" Jasmine yelped.

"What is it?"

"Nothing just that this place is a mess." Jasmine forced a smile.

"K..."

_What is she hiding, I hope they are not extra votes for oranges_. Carly shudders.

Carly picked up the box in her hand and they both walk to the couch, Carly set it down on the coffee table. Then, she took out her car keys and used it against the packaging tape. The box opens it self. In it was black roses and attach to it was a note.

**Dear girls,**

**YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT TESTED ME! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GET IT!**

**~DS**

_Yikes!_

_Tell me about it. What is under the creepy roses?_

Both girls stared at each other with terrified expression across their face. Slowly, Jasmine picked up the rose and looked down. There was a small, light blue collar with 'Lassie' engraved on the tag.

_Um what does he mean?_

_Could it mean Lassie gets a dog?_

_Um no, because it is a shock collar._

_Hey there's another note that we missed before_.

Jasmine picked it up.

**Hey girls this is a prototype. This collar is a test. If you guys fail Shawn and Gus die. Oh you guys probably want to know what to do. But since you guys are detective figure it OUT! Oh and if you tell ANYONE! They DIE! See you girls soon**

**-DS**

"He is mad." Jasmine shuttered.

"No kidding."

"So what do we do now?"

"Go to bed and start in the morning, its late after all."

"Since when do you complain on how late it is?" Jasmine stared at Carly with a suspicious look.

"I am not it is that we have work to do." Carly told her, and Jasmine shrugged.

The two went to to their soft and comfy beds. When they woke up, they saw the beautiful morning. It was clear skied and warm. Jasmine smiled as she did her hair into a half-pony. Carly was in the kitchen, and Jasmine wondered if she actually knew how to cook anything except toast, because Carly sure hadn't told her before. Jasmine went over to the mail slot and picked up the Saturday paper. She was about to turn around when she noticed another piece of paper on the ground. It had the stamp of a rose on it.

"Carly? Look what I found." Jasmine said, her voice barely under control.

"What is it?"

"Its a letter, here let me read it."

**Girls,**

**I'll admit, yesterdays letter was a little rageful, but all the aspects are still true. I've just decided to give you a little hint as to what you must do.**

**A stair of ever growing vines**

**Reaches up to touch the sky**

**And now the heroes must go their ways**

**Lest Shawn and Gus go to their graves.**

**Two must part, and say goodbye**

**In order to save your friends lives**

**All along you must now stay until the end of summer may**

**If thus task should fail**

**One of the two will go to another tale.**

**The other stays to your dismay**

**And remember you only have three days.**

**I bet this helps, or does it? Oh, and I will leave another letter, since I know you love them so, in the "ever growing vines'. You'll have to get it to get the missing part of my poem. Remember, if you tell anyone, Shawn and Gus included, the two fools will die. And it won't be a peaceful death,**

**Love,**

**DS**

"3 days? And all he gives us something about vines, and going their ways?!" Carly stated indignantly.

"Where do you think this vine thing is? There's another letter there, it might have a clue as to what we need to do."

"I dunno, who would have 'stepping vines'? That's just ridiculous."

Jasmine blushed, "That doesn't matter, maybe a garden? There's one a half hour away from here."

"Oh and Jack the beanstalk is there too." Jasmine rolled her eyes as Carly said this.

"Carly, this is no time to be sarcastic. And is that french toast I smell? Since when do you cook?" Jasmine asked.

"You may not have seen me cook, but I do mostly bake pineapple upside down cake."

"So you did make french toast?" Jasmine's stomach rumbled.

"Yes."

Jasmine looks at her with pleading eyes, "Can I have some?"

"Hmm..."

Jasmine raises an eyebrow, "I'll buy coffee," when Carly didnn't move, Jasmine sighed, "And I'll...let you drive."

"K, fine."

_Should we tell the guys?_

_Dark shadow said we shouldn't...Their lives are at stake._

_But they must find out somehow. I feel responsible._

_I don't know..._

_How about we make them think something's up and give them hints. That way we are telling them with out telling them. If you get what I mean._

_That may work but Shawn is an idiot._

_Quick question Carly is there pineapple in this French toast?_

_Yes. why?_

_You did this on purpose._

_Do you have proof?_

_No._

_Why are we mind reading anyway we are in our own apartment._

_I don't know, a habit I guess. Seriously though, the pineapple takes away from the great taste of French Toast...so would oranges, to me only maple syrup is good with this. Oh, and peanut butter._

_Oh really besides Jasmine we should go, besides the best coffee shop is going to open soon, and I want my coffee!_

Jasmine rolls her eyes. Carly boxed up the rest of her pineapple French toast and takes the keys smiling on the way out the door. Jasmine reluctantly followed, and when they got into the car, she barely had time to buckle before Carly had slammed the gas peddle. Then they were speeding down the road.

"Carly, slow down!" Jasmine squealed.

"WHAT? THE ENGINE IS TOO LOUD!" Carly turned up the music.

"ORANGES ARE BETTER THAN PINEAPPLES!" Jasmine yelled.

"WHAT? DID YOU SAY PINEAPPLES ARE BETTER THAN ORANGES?" Carly giggled again.

"Never mind." Jasmine pouts.

"Ok." Carly smirked as they enter the parking lot.

"Wait a seconded you heard me the whole time?" Jasmine felt dumb.

"Noooo..." Carly smirked. Jasmine shook her head as they continued walking to the counter.

"One Mocha..."

"You young police officers Carly and Jasmine?" The cashier interrupted.

"Yes..." The girls looked at each other funny.

"Your guys drinks have been already ordered by some creepy man in black. " The casher said.

"Wait, you let a creepy guy buy the drinks?!" Carly asked, shocked.

"Well...business is business. He didn't get to make them, though, so do you still want the drinks?"

"Yeah sure." The girls say at the same time.

The drinks came with a note attached.

**Dear Girls,**

**Enjoy your mochas Miss Remkiewicz and Miss Dancer. I will write more for further instructions. Have a good morning!**

**~ DARK SHADOW**

"Creepy much."

"No kidding"

Jasmine and Carly carefully sip their mochas, Jasmine frowned.

"What?"

"Mine tastes weird..."

"Really? Cause mine tastes fine."

"Here, try it."

Carly sipped it and saw what Jasmine had meant. "Um excuse me, what is in this mocha?"

"The creepy guy had us add this cinnamon he gave us."

Carly face palmed, "And you just agreed?"

"Well yeah, he said you loved cinnamon."

"Well," Jasmine started, "I do, but I think I'd like to order a regular dark roast, room for cream." Jasmine handed over a five and told the cashier to keep the change, and the gross mocha. After suitable sweetening and adding cream to the coffee, the girls headed off towards the garden. A piece of paper falls in front of them and Carly picks it up. It said:

**You girls figured out the first step to the puzzle. Though I do like the jack in the bean stalk theory, Carly. I love your sense of humor! You too spend to much time together. I wonder what it would be like if say one of you were sent to another world? Hey now I may keep you both together if you too follow the next to steps correctly. I figure I'll give you some time to finish the case you two lovely girls started. Here is the second step**

**You must kill one to save one.**

**~Dark Shadow**

"Carly, I am not killing someone to solve our case." Jasmine stated, shaking her head.

"We don't know what he means by that." The girls went back to the car. Before Carly can climb into the driver's seat, Jasmine snatched the keys from the crazy driver's hands.

"Don't even try to argue, we are going back to the station and we are going to drive safely, not Carly-style."

"Fine ok." Carly grumbled, seeing no other way to get behind the wheel again.

The girls drove down the highway, and a few miles down they started to see smoke in the distance. Jasmine pressed the gas pedal down and sped toward the smoke. As they got closer, they saw that there was a crash. Paramedics and firefighters were already at the scene. There seemed to be a person inside the flaming car and a person stuck under a bill board. As the tires squealed to a stop, Carly jumped out and headed for the car, and Jasmine started to control the crowd.

"It's going to be ok, I'm detective Carly, I am here to help you."

A man was inside, in a nice looking suit with blue eyes and brown hair. Carly secretly thought he was pretty cute, but ignored that for now, after seeing that his head was bleeding, and his arm seemed bent the wrong way.

"What? I think my seat belt is stuck." the man said.

_Great, he probably has a concussion._ Carly thought.

_So...You have a crush on a a man trapped in a car. Carly, do you find that attractive? _Jasmine teased Carly.

_I...No! I do not! I'm just rescuing him._

_Yeah, and can see that as you are checking out his muscled arms._

Carly shook her head, but smiled as she tried to open the door, but found it stuck.

"Alright, I need a crowbar," Carly shouted behind her then she turned back to the guy, "Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

Carly then noticed that there was gasoline leaking onto the road, this meant time was running out.

_Crap, what now._ She panicked.

_Carly the gasoline, we don't have time to save both!_

_I know and I know what Shadow means by let one die to save one._

_He set us up, this is is his test._

I know, the question is who are we going to save and we must think fast.

_We have to try to save both!_

_We can't, I'm sorry! _Carly crowbars the door off and yanks off the seat belt. Slowly pulling the young man out of the car. Jasmine ran over to the other man, under the billboard. Jasmine tried desperately to lift the billboard.

"If anyone from the crowd feels like helping, now would be a good time!" Jasmine shouted. At first, there was no response, then a few men started to help her lift it, when it was high enough, Jasmine grabbed the man, dragging him out and shouted for everyone to back off and get away from the car. She looked over at the burning car, trying to gauge how much time she had left. There wasn't any time at all.

Carly was still struggling with the first man, trying to bring him out of range of the exploding car. Jasmine's eyes turned back to the car, and then as if in slow motion, the car exploded, giant flames flying in all directions. She tried to shield the second man as well as she could, and then there was nothing.

Carly watched the car explode, and tried to see through the smoke if Jasmine was ok.

_Jasmine! Jasmine, answer me, are you ok?_ There was no answer.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We don't own Moonlight or Psych, but the OCs Jasmine, Carly, Amber, and Dark Shadow are ours.

*Here's where the Moonlight characters to get involved, so there's that. Again, sorry for lack of description and such, but to be fair we wrote most of this a few years ago. That's when we weren't as practiced in the English language as we are now.*

Chapter 10: Separation is Hard to Take

"JASMINE!" Carly screamed. She coughed and yelled the name of her best friend again, "JASMINE!" But nothing. Carly was motionless. She slowly got up but collapsed onto the ground. The smoke made it hard to breath. Then she blacked out.

~Wherever Jasmine is~

Jasmine woke up."Car-ly?" She croaked. She realized she was in a hospital bed.

_Carly?_ No response. She looked around, it seemed to be around midnight outside, and she seemed to be alone. _Carly?_ she tried again, but no luck. She groaned and tried to sit up, but got dizzy so she laid back down. That's when she noticed someone sitting by the window.

"Um...Hello?" Jasmine asked, though it was hard to speak and her voice sounded weak. The figure didn't stir at first, so Jasmine greeted them again. She guessed the figure had been asleep.

"Hello?" Jasmine tried again.

"Hello." a male voice responded, one that Jasmine didn't recognize, That's kinda creepy... she thought, then scolded herself for not keeping an open mind.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mick, I found in the middle of the street unconscious."

"Last thing I remember was a crash and my friend helping some man, then..." Jasmine paused.

"Miss, there was no one else and there was no crash maybe you are referring to getting hit by a car." Mick gave her a puzzled look.

"Not true..." She trailed off again. _Shadow!_ Jasmine thought.

**_Is there something wrong Miss Jasmine? You are right about the crash though I thought you would be smarter than that. Think missy, what is my specialty?_**_(shadow's thoughts)_

_Driving us nuts_

**_Oh ha ha very funny. You know what I mean. Sending me or other people through parallel worlds. But the mind has to be open. Your guys minds are very easy it mess with compared to scientists. Channeling is another gift. I can give those I sent the ability channeling who I choose. I block you from channeling Carly and or Gus in that matter. Well however Carly can channel Shawn because now that he is open to the idea I can finally give him the ability. You can Channel Josef, Mick's friend. Though you may not like what he thinks about. I highly recommend you try not to dwell on those thoughts, but what do I know. I talked enough. I must go enjoy this dimension. Talk soon Miss Dancer._ **Shadow left, and Jasmine shocked and heartbroken knowing there is no way to even tell Carly that she was ok. Who is Josef? She thought. Jasmine felted tired and fell asleep.

~meanwhile in the Psych World~

Carly woke up in the hospital. "Jas-mine?" She croaked through the mask.

"Hey she's awake!" Shawn, Guss, Chief Vick, Lassiter, and Juliet are all in her room.

"Hi guys" Carly coughed then continued, "Where is Jasmine?"

"Jasmine?"

"You know Officer Jasmine Dancer."

"Um you mean officer Jessica."

"No I mean..." _Shadow! Nooooo!_ She thought.

**_Finally you wake up princess. You're probably wondering why they don't know Jasmine because I made sure of it. I erased her from their memories, and replaced Jasmine with a random girl, not the prettiest thing, but she'll do._**

_I can't believe this_

_**Believe it honey, I have changed plans. I almost forgot that I was going to send you both home tomorrow as you can see 24 days are up but now I have a better idea for the two of you.**_

_Shadow why are you doing this?_

**_It's about what you both did to me in your future. So in that case I will just let you two figure that out_**. Shadow left Carly's head. She then realized that Juliet had been saying something to her, she shook her head and tried to concentrate, "...made progress on your case, found some DNA under the fingernails..." _oh, ok, its just about the case, I am sure it was nothing important._ Carly tried to sit up, but Chief Vick pushed her back down.

"Doctor says you have to take it easy for a while, and you have to stay the night for observation." the Chief said sternly.

Carly just smiled weakly, and then said, "Well then, wheres my partner? Jessica, right? I think it'd be good if I got to talk to her." Juliet nodded, and left the room, soon returning with a woman with straight, short, brown hair and brown eyes._ Geeze! She looks a bit young for police work, I'd guess fresh out of college! Then again, can't say much on that, considering I am a 17 year old in a 22 year old body._

"Hey, I have been so worried about you, Carly," the girl said, "But I am glad to hear your injuries aren't that serious."

"Thanks, now you'll need to bring me the new evidence, after all, being stuck in a hospital all day can get quite boring." Carly said, _and it will also give me time to figure all of this out._

Jessica nodded and, after giving Carly a hug, she left the room. Everyone followed her out and Carly was left alone with her thoughts.

~Sudden change of scenery to the Moonlight world~

Jasmine slowly awoke, and turned to the window. The man, what was his name? Oh, Mick, still sat there, staring out at whatever was passed the window.

"So, are you going to tell me when I'll be released from this place?" Jasmine asked, trying to joke a little because why not?

"You were lucky, according to the doctors, you only have to stay for a few days. I'm afraid you have a broken arm though, and some burns on your legs, but other than that you are on your way to being at perfect health." Mick replied, as he turned to face her.

"Well, that's certainly good to hear. Um...what city are we in? It doesn't look like Santa Barbara outside."

"Why, Los Angeles." Mick studied Jasmine's face, a look of concern crossing his.

"Well, that's at least in the same state."Jasmine muttered._ Maybe I haven't switched universes, just cities._ _Shadow could just be playing with me._

**_Mmmmmmm lunch has arrived._**_(not shadow's thoughts, but you'll find out who this is soon)_ A new mental voice said in her head. And she got a picture of two girls, who were scantily clad, walking into a very nice reception room.

_Hey, who is this? Carly, are you playing a joke on me?_ Jasmine channeled back.

**_What? Who are you? What are you doing in my head?_**

_I really don't know._ Jasmine replied.

"So, do you have a name? Or should I call you random street girl?" Mick asked.

"Um, I'm Jasmine." _should I give my last name? I don't even know this guy, and here I am trusting him._

"Just 'Jasmine'? No surname?"

"Um...I'm not sure." _I don't even know what my last name is in this different world. I wonder if I even have one._

"Do you have family in the city?"

"Afraid not, they all live in Minnesota last time I checked."

"And you didn't have any money on you when I found you, no I.D. either." Mick looked at her curiously, as if he was trying to figure her out.

"Could've sworn that I had it on me when I went out...how long have I been here?"

"Total? About 4 days."

"I was unconscious for 4 days?"

"Well, for most of it anyway. So you are a detective?"

"How did you know that?"

"I looked up your fingerprints while you were sleeping."

"You know, that's pretty creepy." Jasmine stated blandly, "And if that's so, why did you ask my name?"

"Wanted to see if you'd lied, and you didn't. Anyway, my friend Beth has some room in her apartment, if you can't contact anyone by tomorrow, when you'll be released."

"Oh that'd be great, if she wouldn't mind." Jasmine said gratefully. The Mick said goodbye and left, saying he had other things to attend to.

**_Maybe I should invite some friends over for some more fun, after all, it's not polite not to share. Maybe I can get Mick to come...He's gotta go non-vegan_ eventually**. Jasmine groaned, it was that new voice again.

_Non-vegan? Alrighty then..._ Jasmine thought to herself, her curiosity over Mick growing by the minute.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: we do not own Moonlight or Psych

Chapter 11: Dreams Are Silly Things

It was around when Carly finally fell asleep. She welcomed the nothingness of sleep, but instead she felt the start of a dream.

Dream World

"Hey where am I?" Carly rubbed her eyes.

"Why am I in a red dress with movie star makeup, and have very curly hair?"

**_Welcome to dream world Carly! Aren't excited because I know I am!_**

_Shadow of course you are behind this._

**_Yes and don't you love that dress I picked out. Anyway here how it goes. When both of you are asleep, you girls will be sucked in here. Where all the magic happens or should happen anyway I better go. Have fun._**

_Wait so my mind is awake and my body is asleep, but how do I get out of here._

**_You're the detective, You figure it out._**

Shadow left, and Carly just sat there for a moment.

_Jasmine?_ Nothing happened, well it had been worth a try.

~Meanwhile Jasmine's dream~

She saw about 30 Guinea pigs in a field eating the grass. A wide smile crosses her face and she stepped toward the nearest one.

"Oh how cute are you!"Jasmine cooed at it as she picked an albino white guinea pig with pink eyes. After only a few moments of stroking the little animal, he turned into a guinea pig spy and started to climb up a chimney with a parachute but the fireplace is on and the guinea pig falls. "Noooo!" Jasmine cried out for the guinea.

**_Wow wow wow what a nightmare miss Dancer._**

_Shadow!, guinea pigs are cute and... Guinea pig murderer!_

**_Oh now you know how familiar that sounds. You said the same thing to Carly back home but that time you both were joking around._**

_How do you know about that? Wait never mind. So what is this place?_

**_Oh I thought you already figured it out. This place is dream world, detective. I gave about the same speech to Carly. She is probably trying to reach you instead of finding her way out but I suppose I give you two a way to communication So that is all. Have a good dream my dear._**Shadow left.

_Carly?_

_Jasmine you there?_

_Yes I am here._

_Thank goodness you're alive!_

_Glad you are alive too. Guess what city I am in?_

_Otsego, I don't know._

_LA, and there is this guy named Mick and he said he found me on the street somewhere._

_Hold on did you just say Mick as an Mick St. John?_

_Wait you know him?_

_Remember that tv show I told you about, Moonlight?_

_Yeah you said it was about a P.I._

_Dude that's the world you are in but why only you?_

_Remember the poem?_

_Yeah what about it?_

_We mess up so one will go to other world._

_You should have listen to me._

_I wasn't the one who wanted to tell Shawn and Gus._

_Oh, come one Jasmine let's not argue, I bet that's what Shadow wants._

_You're right but what do we do now?_

_Play along like we did before._

_So about Mick, who is he again?_

_Jasmine we really don't have time for this, we have to plan to meet up. _

_I think you and I both know this isn't happening unless Shadow wants it._

_Jasmine, why do you keep thinking of guinea pigs?_

_Um...because_

_You're dreaming of guinea pigs again aren't you?_

_Maybe, and even if I was, they're so cute how could one not?_

_Wow, just Wow_

Jasmine shook her head with a smile. Carly never did get why guinea pigs were the perfect pet, she preferred hamsters.

_Why are you wearing a red dress? Were you dreaming of being Carly Stark again?_

_No, not this time, Shadow put me in this. Oh and I think we should try to find our way out of this dream world. It smells like oranges._

_Oh, well that's probably me. Before we find our exit. What's going on in the psych world?_

_Umm... Well... You see you don't exist anymore like as if Shadow erase their memories of you._

_What! Why would shadow do that and how can he?_

_So no suspicion and how, I don't know._

The dream world started to fade, and the girls welcomed the deep sleep that came afterwards.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A New Character in Town

The help? What is he from that book. Jeez he or she could of picked a better titled. Carly thought.

"What is it Carly?" Juliet asked.

"Just that this doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah me either, who is Shadow."

"I don't know." Carly lied.

"So far no leads on the where about or even he was here watch."

"Well that explain why he ask me if I was at the park."

"Why don't you go home, we can handle it from here."

"No I can't besides it is only 5:00 pm."

"Carly you just got out the hospital."

"Is there a problem Detective." The chief asked.

"I was just suggesting that Carly should go home."

"I decline. I want to help but first I would like to apply to become a detective."

"So soon officer Remkiewicz, you just joined the force."

"I am well aware of that but I solved two crimes in two weeks so I think my partner, Jennifer, and me should be promoted."

"I know you two do very well as detectives but at this moment?" Jennifer came by with application filed out and Carly's too. "Yes of course chief."

"Well, I will look over these and get back to the both of you."

"Thank you Chief."

"In the meantime go home, get some rest."

"Yes Chief." Carly open the box again and took pics with her phone of the evidence, she left.

Back at the apartment, it was about 6:30 pm Carly felt like this place needed Jasmine. The video games and well it was not right here. Carly cooked up pasta and shrimp.

I wonder when Jasmine goes to bed. hmmm I try to sleep maybe around ten. She thought. She wash the dishes and took a shower. In her room she grabbed Fifty Shades of Gray and when she opened the book there was a note inside.

Dear Carly 3,

Don't believe what the Help said. I am in control. Oh and I heard you or should say saw you meet Alex. Oh how jealous I am. Hmmm I should let you have some company. I will give you Alex to channel with as well as Shawn like I said before. Have fun my dear

~Dark Shadow

P.S. Jasmine fell asleep reading an hour ago.

Wow already, it is only 8:30. She thought.

Jules will you marry me? No that doesn't sound right. Juliet O'hara will you do the honor to marry me? No that is so not me. Hmmm

Shawn?

Carly, uh how did you?

Didn't I tell you I could do this?

Yeah but I thought it was just Gus.

You open your mind and I got into your head but that I don't know how. So yeah. So you are going to purpose to Juliet?

Yeah, hey your a girl, how do you think I should purpose?

Of course I am a girl and you should do it in the morning get roses , put them in a vase, make eggs and pancakes. Then I would blindfold her, take out the ring and place it on her ring finger on her left hand and say Jules marry me?

Thanks

Your welcome

Dude why didn't you tell me you were going to purpose?

Gus?

No Lassie, of course it is me dude!

Sorry I didn't tell you buddy.

Guys I am tired can we block each other now.

Gus don't be the Darkside.

Shawn that doesn't make sense.

GUYS!

Carly block the two out and fell asleep.

Dream World

What the? Dam it's that dress again. Jasmine?

Carly?'

Jasmine! Carly channeled and ran to her. They hugged.

Sooo what's going on in the Moonlight world?

"Before I get into that, who is Josef Kostan?"

I wish I could tell you but I fear if I told you, you wouldn't believe me.

Come on, please?

Sorry and that goes for Mick St. John.

Ok fine, I looked through my contacts and there is two Carly's on my phone.

What?, that is weird.

"Yeah get this one of them is Carly Stark. Ring a bell?"

Yeah, but that is just roleplay.

She is real I called the number and her secretary picked up.

Creepy, did you channel anyone today?

Yes Josef. Ugh he is so annoying.

Wow, I didn't think you could get that annoyed with anyone.

Yeah I can it depends on the time of day.

I met a guy on my way out of the hospital. His name is Alex and I met you but was a different you Jasmine. Oh and here. Carly takes out her phone and shows Jasmine the picks from the black box.

The Help?

Yeah, so what do you think?

I don't know if we can trust this guy, till we know exactly who he is and why he wants to help us?

He said people died playing shadows game. That means that he had done this before.

It doesn't mean that the Help is good.

Yeah I just think we should at least hear him out.

Yeah but let's be cautions.

Agreed oh and Shawn is going to purpose to Jules!

Nice, did he tell you or channel you?

He channeled me and Gus got involved so I left them arguing.

Wow, those two are a hand -full.

No kidding.

So how do we leave this place the first time.

Hold that thought its Amber.

Hi guys! Amber is sitting in a chair eating cake.

Dude cake, that is so you Amber, so what's up.

Boy meets world and minecraft. I know about Shadow and them. I am in the Hulk / Avengers universe. I see you, but you as Captain Jasmine and Carly Stark.

Sweet!

That explains why I have her number but wait why take you Amber.

I am a pawn. Nothing more.

So you may be used as bait or company in the future or a puzzle for us to solve.

Maybe, I have no idea.

Well it is nice to see you. Again. I am tired though I don't know where the exit is.

Think of the door to your room and it should appear.

Thanks Amber. The girls thought of their doors and the dream world disappears.

Jasmine

As Jasmine wakes up, she realizes she is exhausted. Yawning, she went into the kitchen and started up the coffee machine. After she'd showered and put on a nice, light blue blouse and jeans, she grabbed some coffee to go and left the apartment.

Great, I know that I'm not allowed to work, I did get that email yesterday. Well a walk in the park sounds nice. Plus my favorite doughnut stand is there. Wait, how do I know that...ugh all these random memories that I know couldn't have happened.

Jasmine walks along, playing Tetris as she does, after all she can still beat Carly's high score. Suddenly she bumps into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked up to see a man with sunglasses and dark blonde hair.

"No problem." And the kept walking the opposite direction. And that is why I don't go out much, people always bumping into people.

Excuse me?

Nevermind, this doesn't concern you, why don't you stop reading my thoughts?

I can't, remember?

Jasmine stops, and runs toward the man she bumped into.

"If it doesn't concern me, then why did you bump into me?" she asked.

Josef stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

Yes, you do. Don't deny it.

"So, you're Jasmine then."

"That'd be me."

"Well then, I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you, but since you've been invading my private thoughts, I won't."

"I already told you, I can't help it. You need to learn to block your thoughts."

"You need to learn not to be snoopy."

"It's not snoopy if the other person blares them out to everyone who can 'see' your thoughts."

"Oh? Then what am I thinking?"

"Gross! Stop thinking of that girl in a skimpy bikini."

"Ok, I believe you."

"That was a test?" Jasmine sighed, "Whatever, Why are you so annoying and disgusting in your head?!"

"Why are you in my head in the first place?!"

"I told you for the billionionth time, I don't know!"

"Well then you're the detective figure it out!"

Mick comes by. "Josef, What's going on?"

"This girl, is bugging me."

"Jasmine, what are you doing here? Don't you work today?"

"Wait hold on you know her?" Josef asked, astonished.

"I found her hurt on the street and I helped her out."

"To answer your question Mick, I don't work today,I got a day off and I was just taking a walk a bumped into Josef, the same guy who's thoughts get into my head!"

"Since when was there someone speaking in your head?"

"Well, that's a long story," Jasmine thought for a moment, "I guess the short version is that I can read Josef's thoughts, and he mine. I call it channeling."

"Well, this is certainly an interesting development." Mick said.

"You have no idea, this guy just doesn't stop thinking about snacks! Geeze he must have a high metabolism or something, and all those 'business meetings' don't even get me started."

"Well, you're one to talk. Thinking about guinea pigs, oranges, a shadow, books. You are such a nerd." Josef shot back.

"If you would learn to block the channeling it wouldn't be annoying you all the time."

"Ok, both of you, calm down." Mick said slowly. The two look at him, and Jasmine sighs.

"You're right, no use arguing over something that can't be helped. Truce?"

"Yeah, truce." Josef conceded.

"Right, so how are you, Jasmine?"

"Oh, you know. Pretty good, considering the wacky turns my life's been taking."

"I'm glad to hear that. Hey, it's almost lunch time, can we buy you lunch?"

"Nah, that's ok. I promised by partner I'd be over to her house to eat, wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Jasmine smiled, said goodbye, and walked towards her apartment. Good, that awkward conversation is over with. Maybe I'll go home and just relax, I'm sure my partner will understand. Besides, if I can just block the channeling long enough, I can maybe find out more about this Josef guy.

Carly

Carly wakes "ugh what a dream." She yawns. She grabs her phone and an email comes up. It said: You and Jennifer are no longer officers. Congrats on becoming homicide detectives. You and your partner start tomorrow at 7:30 AM sharp.

"Yes!" Carly jumped up and down. She SAID YES!

Ow Shawn, stop yelling!

Sorry, I am very happy!

Congrats oh and you are looking at the new detective of the SBPD along side my partner Jennifer.

Nice work detective. Sooo... Juliet was wondering if you would be her maid of honor?

Oh I love too!

Great! So are you going to work today?

Day off, I think beach. You?

Wedding day planning and work. Maybe some pie later.

Cool, maybe I will stop by the station later.

That would be great but not till 11:00 PM

Why PM?

AM, sorry. Oh got to go! Bye!

Bye Shawn.

Carly gets a pink dress on,with black wedged heels. She makes coffee and turns on the Tv. The news displays the usual, some kid caught with drugs, another who accomplished something amazing. "Aww the usual, my favorite." Carly turns off the tv and walks out the door. Grabbing the keys from her purse, opens the car door and drives to the station. She opens the door and the station is dark. She pulls out her gun. Slowly she takes cover. The lights come on.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Carly's Vow And ReUnited Once Again

"Congrats Carly!" Everyone screamed out in joy

"wow! thanks!" Carly said, astonished. Even Lassie had participated!

"Just don't think by being promoted means you get out of doing paperwork." Lassie told her.

"Yeah I know oh and I will burn your taxes again if they end up in the pile of files." She smirked.

"Ha ha ha very funny." He laughs thinking it is a joke.

"Hey, you've been warned." Carly smirked, then shrugged, "oooh! Is that cake for me?!"

A tortoise blue cake sat on a table with the word 'congrats!' on it and a picture of an orange and pineapple below it.

"Oh no you didn't, that orange doesn't belong there." She laughs.

"Oh, thats for Jennifer of course!" Shawn told her, "Where is that girl anyway? She didn't call in or anything this morning. Oh, and Carly, you've got some mail.

Carly walked over to her desk and saw a manilla envelope with familiar handwriting. She slowly opened it and started reading. Before she had finished, she dropped the letter and ran out.

As it floated to the ground, Shawn peaked at it.

Carly,

I've decided to take Jennifer on a field trip. Feel free to join us, we'll be at the abandoned theater downtown. I hear there's a thriller horror movie playing.

Love,

Shadow

Shawn grabbed Gus and ran after her. No way was she going alone

Carly slammed her foot on the gas and off she went. Shawn and Gus floor it after her, though the blueberry can go so fast.

"Gus a little fast please!"

"Dude, I can't!"

"Come on blueberry!, why didn't we trick this out when we had the chance.?"

"How many times do I have to say its a company car Shawn!"

"We need a new car."

"No, Shawn, we don't! I like my blueberry, and I'm the one paying for the car."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who has to ride in it...I mean come one man! It's kind of embarrassing!"

"No, it's classy."

"You mean clowny."

"No..."

"Ah, let it go man you can't win this! Besides, get back on track we have to go help Carly."

"I would, but there's one problem, the blueberry needs gas."

"Great."

Carly zipped into the abandoned parking lot, and jumped out of the car once it was in park. She quickly started for the doors, locking her car as she walked away. Inside, there were cobwebs everywhere and were accompanied by a thick layer of dust. She wildly looked around, but found the lobby empty. So she started running through the theaters, finding each on empty. Almost giving up hope, she entered the last one.

Inside, the screen was lit up with the picture of a rose on it. She looked at the seats, but there was no one there. Suddenly, music started playing and she looked back to the screen.

Jennifer appeared on the screen, tied up to a chair and looking really distressed.

"C...Carly. I..I'm fine. But I have to r..read this to you," she paused, clearly holding back tears, "The shadow now holds a friend of yours, to whom you barely know. You can not help her now shes mine. Her life is no longer long and slow. You took your time to solve the crime, next time be quick on your feet. For the longer you take, the more lives at stake, and you know of the truth I'm telling." And the film ended.

Carly dropped to her knees. She had enough. She was num. I am going to kill you, you will feel the pain I feel and pled for me to end your life. I vow on this day I will kill you DARK SHADOW!"

Carly stood up, her legs are shaking and it feels like it is hard to breath. She walks out with her gun and heads to the control room when she runs into Shawn and Gus. "Guys, what the hell?, what are you doing here?!"

"We found the note." Shawn breathed. Vs

"That doesn't give you the right to stalk me! I can handle myself on my own." Carly was seething with anger towards Shadow.

"Wow, calm down, it's not like we did any harm." Shawn said.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Carly said heatedly, then got in her car and drove. The destination didn't matter, she needed to be alone. She'd had two friends taken away from her, and she wouldn't stand by passive anymore.

Glad to see you got my note. Shadow's voice sounded smug in her mind.

Shadow, I swear you are going to die.

Now, Now, don't be so hasty.

No, I don't want anymore of this mystery crap, coward. Just end us if you really want to kill us. Or confront us, doesn't matter.

Oh, but it does matter. Can't you see? Pulling you to the end of your patience is just the beginning, why don't we have a little roadtrip?

No, I'm not listening to you anymore.

Ah, well have fun when you end up at your destination. he laughed and left her head.

What was he talking about? She thought. Then an car came and hit hers. Her vision was blurry then it went dark.

Jasmine

Suddenly, her phone started ringing, "Hello?" she asked, though a little drowsily. She'd been napping when the phone went off.

"Congrats Jasmine! You and I have been promoted to detective!" her partner's voice came from the other end.

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, but I've got bad news, I'm being transferred to Nevada. Apparently you're getting a new partner."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm sorry! But we totally have to stay in touch, I wanna know all about the crazy cases you get, k? Oh gotta go, the plane's boarding." And she hung up. Almost immediately, Jasmine's phone went off again.

"Detective Jasmine speaking."

"Hey, we need some help at a crash site on the north side of town, do you think you can come?"

"Uh, sure, what street?"

And the officer gave her directions and they hung up. Jasmine quickly got ready, pulled her hair into a pony and left her apartment. As she was heading to her car, she passed Mick.

"Hey, what's the hurry? I thought you had the day off?" He said jokingly.

"there's this big crash and they need some extra help. Hey, I've got an idea, wanna come?"

"Sure, why not?" So Mick and Jasmine climbed into the car and drove to the site. When they got there, it was a mess, at least five cars were smoking and were trashed. Paramedics were pulling people out one by one, while firefighters struggled to keep the cars from bursting into flames.

"Jasmine! The one to the far right, there's a woman still trapped, can you see what you can do?"

"I'm on it!" She said and hurried over. She peered inside the car, and saw a familiar mess of brown hair, "Carly?!"

Carly wakes. "Ugh." Jasmine is that you?

But Jasmine's voice didn't respond, it was a male's voice. Um, what?

Um sorry... Who are you and what are you doing into mind? Ow I have a huge headache.

Mick St. John, and you? Oh and I know your friend Jasmine.

You mean the Mick the pi in LA?! Oh and I know you know Jadmine because she talks about you all the time.

Yes that pi and she does?

Ya and this is channeling if you are wondering.

Carly are you by any chance you are one of the victims of a car crash?

Yeah I am the brown hair girl in the police cruiser.

Aren't you unconscious?

I was.

I am going to get you out and let jasmine know you are still alive because she believes you are dead.

DEAD!

Now you are giving me a headache, please calm down.

Sorry.

It's fine.

Mick reached over Jasmine's shoulder and unbuckled the woman.

"Don't worry, she's fine."

"How do you know?"

"Instincts."

He pulls her out slowly.

Mick I am getting dizzy again

Hold on and stay awake.

K...k

Carly sorry for the crash, I know it was a bit hard but you were being hasty.

I don't believe you are sorry! I will kill you if is the last thing I do.

That's what everyone said in those movies, when the good guy says to the bad guy. Though at the end sometime they don't do what they say. In other words I don't believe you will have the guts my love.

You drive me insane, bastard! Why can't I channel Jasmine.

Now now, calm down. Talk to me like that again and you won't be able to channel her. Now be a good girl. My plains have just began my dear, so I hope you learned your lesson. I don't mess around and now you know not to push my buttons! I forgive you both now and I will now give you too back the channeling between the two of you. I will inform you my new instruction soon. Spoilers is all I can say. Talk real soon my dear beloved Carly. He left her mind.

Jasmine?

Carly?

I am alive, you can't get rid of me that easily missy.

I am so glad, and Mick told me you where but how did he know.

He and I can channel each other.

Aw that explains it.

Bad news Shadow just contacted me.

What did he say?

Just stuff like, I hope you learn your lesson and talk real soon.

He is one creepy, and insane bastard.

No kidding.

Oooh, you don't look too good.

I don't feel good either, how bad is it?

You don't want to know.

That bad, I not going to lose a limb am I?

Noooo, not that serious!

Oh... What a relief.

How do you feel now? Jasmine laughed in her head, They hooked you up to some pain meds.

Pineapples.

Yep, they're working!

Jasmine watched as they loaded Carly into the ambulance and was about to get in herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Mick standing there.

"Officer..."

"Detective Jasmine, but you can call me Jasmine." she said.

"Right, I was wondering if you could let me know any new info on this crash. I suspect foul play, and honestly, I have nothing better to do right now."

"Uh, sure." Jasmine shrugged, and got into the ambulance. As it drove away, Mick looked back at the crash. Something wasn't right, and he thought he knew who had done this, and it just so happened to be someone he knew.

Shadow sat in his chair and stared at the screens. So far his plan was going well, those little heartbreakers would get what they deserved. He smirked at all of the possibilities open to him to exact his revenge. After all, simply killing them before they broke his heart wouldn't do any justice. No, it had to be more effective than that. At the end of all this, he would keep one and kill the other. Perfect, the one who lives will live in agony her whole life and the other won't have one. He laughed, and the evil sounds echoed through the empty, old house.

Then he looked back at the screen, now time for some fun. Let's see how they do against another antagonist, almost as psychotic as I am. And he started typing on the enormous keyboard, planning out their next few days.

Carly came to full consciousness in the hospital. She looked around and found her best friend slumped in those uncomfortable plastic chairs, sleeping. Silly, she must have stayed up all night. She looked around and sighed, there was no one else here. And I don't think I could go back to sleep right now...hmmmm MICK! She shouted in her mind.

What!? came the response.

Are you sleeping?

No...

Good, I'm bored.

Can't you just talk to Jasmine?

She's sleeping, plus I suppose she's been through enough.

You've been through a lot too, you should get some rest.

But I can't! I don't know, maybe it's adrenaline or something.

That figures...

It can't be helped, soooo what's up?

Nothing, just...working out.

At this time?

What can I say, I am a night owl.

Same here but it's like 2:00 AM in the morning, but I guess if you have nothing better to do, working out seems reasonable.

I like to stay in shape, and at this time, there is nothing on tv at the moment.

Don't you have netflix or something?

No, and besides I am not a tv person or a social media person at all, I am kind of old fashioned.

Carly yawns. Oh, ok, I am getting tired night.

Night. The channeling ended and Carly fell asleep.

Dream World

"Jasmine?"

"Carly?"

"We are in the Dream World again."

Guys?

AMBER!

Jasmine that was a little loud, ow.

Yeah, Jasmine, Hi Amber!

Hi Carly, What's up you guys.

Well, let's see, I met a guy and we were going to go on a date when Shadow decided he'd go and send me to the Moonlight World. Oh and like always I am in a dress when I appear here.

Wow Carly that's ruff, *Rolling Eyes* So what about you Jasmine?

Well I met Josef the guy I can channel, He is so annoying in person, as well in my head.

You never mentioned him the first time. What is he like?

Well he can't stop thinking about food and women. I wish I could get that out of my head.

Very weird oh and btw Carly Stark is far worse trust me. Tech this iron man that, Jarvis this and so on.

I wish the next world he sends us is Doctor Who, that way the impossible is possible and everything just makes sense.

Wow Carly that was so random.

I agree.

That would be interesting dearie, shadow laughed and he was gone.

So that is shadow?

Yeah and Carly, you had to give him ideas. But you are right.

Hey how would I know he was listening.

Amber I think we should go.

Yeah, I have cake to eat. See you two soon.

Bye

Bye

They girls leave through the door that popped up and they left.


End file.
